Jeune Fille
by AudeTK
Summary: La chasse, la chaleur, la saison des amours. Peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne. Pour son bien à elle, il choisit de s'exiler. Et pour son bien à lui, elle choisit de le retrouver. /!\ Raiting M pour le sexe, la violence et le sang /!\
1. Folie

Remarque: Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l'adapte juste en français. Pour voir l'original: Maiden par AT0Mx0.

Jeune Fille

La forêt était sombre. Juste comme il l'aimait.

Le vent qui, doucement, poussait les nuages et permettait à la Lune d'inonder la cime des arbres, formant des ombres défigurées sur l'herbe des bois. C'était le printemps et les couleurs vives des champignons, de la mousse et du feuillage aurait été à couper le souffle… Si elles n'avaient pas été recouvertes par une couche épaisse de sang chaud.

Le parfum du sang pesait lourdement dans l'air, étouffant et enivrant.

Depuis la nuit des temps, les Dragons se nourrissaient des Hommes. C'était un fait connu de tous. Que se soit le Dragon qui gardait une Princesse prisonnière, ou bien le Dragon qui jouait à faire bêler de frayeur les moutons d'un agriculteur jusqu'à ce que celui apparaisse et… ne laisse pas grand-chose derrière lui. Ils étaient craints, et parfois adulés. Ils étaient des créatures tellement énormes, féroces, gracieuses et intelligentes. Mais comme n'importe quelle créature, ils étaient touchés par la période de chasse, les chaleurs, la saison des amours. Peut importe le nom qu'on lui donne.

Un gargouillis étouffé retentit dans le silence.

Bien sûr, _il _ne se nourrissait pas vraiment des Hommes en soit. Du moins pas de leur chair. Mais leur sang cependant, c'était une autre histoire. Le fer lui donnait sa force et sa rage. Il agissait tel un stupéfiant sur son système, mais il ne pourrait jamais subir d'overdose. Il était un animal par nature, et un homme par raison. Le temps était venu pour lui de fuir Magnolia et de se réfugier dans la forêt, là où aucun humain ne s'aventurera et ne pourrait être blessé.

Si un dragon femelle était en chaleur, elle se promènerait partout en affichant la couleur scintillante de ses écailles, libérant une douce phéromone qui titilleraient les sens et rendrait floue le jugement afin d'attirer l'attention d'un mâle.

Mais pour les mâles, c'était plus compliqué qu cela.

La soif de sang n'était pas quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour lui. Oh non, bien au contraire. Il ne craignait pas les émotions qui y étaient liées. Il s'en délectait. De se pouvoir courant dans ses veines, de ce goût cuivré familier en ses lèvres quand ses crocs affutés perçaient ses proies. Il n'était pas dans un bon état d'esprit ce soir. Chaque sens était si vivement amplifié, ses muscles tendus sous sa peau et son esprit embrumé par la chasse, par la chaleur. Il ne pouvait même pas alignés deux phrases dans sa tête sans que son instinct ne lui dise de la bouclé et de partir à la recherche de « plus de sang innocent à verser. » Un dragon mâle n'avait pas _besoin_ de se reproduire comme un lapin à chaque saison, contrairement aux femelles. Mais seulement si autre chose attirait suffisamment l'attention pour que la chaleur soit ignorée. Et pour cela, il fallait du sang, beaucoup de sang, et ne plus avoir aucun raisonnement ni aucune moralité.

Et Gajeel était bel et bien devenu sans raisonnement, ni moralité.

« Putain. » Prononça-t-il d'une voix sombre et profonde contre la gorge d'une femme sans vie, dans un bref instant de lucidité. Il relâcha sa prise sur sa mâchoire et la laissa tomber lourdement au sol. Le bruit de la chair attisa son instinct et il ferma les yeux, tentant de repousser momentanément le Drake en lui (*le Drake et plus qu'un dragon, c'est un peu le chef, il veille sur le nid entier, il est donc plus féroce et plus fort*). Les couleurs défilèrent sous ses paupières, une image de livre s'incrusta dans sa tête et son cœur se serra si fort qu'il pensait que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Tout était de _sa_ faute. La chienne.

Quelque chose de chaud se propagea d'une manière délicieusement douloureuse dans son cœur à cette pensée. Il pouvait littéralement goûter la folie sur sa langue, comme un arrière goût de médicament. Une odeur si alléchante, si captivante enflamma ses sens. Une odeur si férocement addictive qu'il ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour en avoir un peu plus.

Le Dragon d'Acier n'avait pas toujours été comme ça… une sorte de démon ne jurant que par le sang et le sexe. Non, il était tout à fait « _normal », _enfin, aussi normal qu'un chasseur de Dragon puisse l'être. Mais la chasse et la chaleur l'avait envahit et- cette odeur délicieuse, il la sentait partout, il voulait la déguster. Ses points serrés dans ses cheveux noirs, il se laissa tomber à genoux, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux yeux morts qui le regardaient. Ses épaules tremblèrent et sa respiration devint lourde à travers ses dents serrées.

_Tu la sens, n'est-ce pas ?_

Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'il était littéralement entrain de perdre la raison pour d'elle ? Il pouvait à peine contrôler son propre corps - son point percuta le sol dans un cri de rage - à cause de la putain d'odeur qu'elle dégageait à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle ? Il n'arrivait pas exactement à mettre le doigt sur ce qui, chez elle, le rendait si fou. Elle n'était pas la femelle la mieux constituée, elle n'était pas non plus d'une beauté à couper le souffle, elle n'avait rien de _baisable_ ou de _sexy_. Bon sang, elle n'était même pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une beauté classique ! Mais _quelque chose_ dans son petit corps, chez ses petits seins parfaits, chez son cul rond et ferme le rendait complètement dingue, comme s'il pouvait juste y enfoncé sa-

_Et merde_.

Tout semblait sombre au pourpre brillant de ses yeux. Une vague de chaleur et d'un autre sentiment se partageait son être. En un clin d'œil, il vida son esprit, prit à peine le temps de cacher le cadavre sous un buisson, et se réfugia en silence sur une branche haute.

« Levy ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! » Une voix coupa le silence, résonnant à ses oreilles sensibles. Elle lui appartenait, ces idiots n'avaient pas à crier son nom comme des chiens en mal d'amour.

Ses entrailles lui hurlaient de les tuer.

« Je suis très sérieuse Jet ! Le maître nous à demandé de le retrouver. Ca fait des jours qu'il a disparut ! »

Ils se rapprochaient. Chaque nerf le démangeait, ses poils se hérissaient sur sa peau et son sang battait dans ses oreilles. Enveloppé dans l'ombre, Gajeel tentait de réfléchir tendit que son côté bestial lui hurlait des injures plus colorées que la forêt. Il planta ses doigts dans l'écorce de l'arbre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ou plutôt, comme si _sa_ vie en dépendait.

« Moi je dis bon débarras ! Comme si Fairy Tail avait besoin de se _monstre_ ! Il causera notre mort un jour, Levy ! Et tu le sais- »

_BAF_

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage quand il senti le changement d'aura autour d'eux. La chaleur du groupe s'évaporant lentement, laissant place à _sa_ fureur, qui s'échappait par chaque pore de sa peau.

« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois _faire_, ou se que je dois _savoir_ ! Tu m'as compris ? » Ses petits poumons hurlaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ses cris soulignés par ses petits seins pendant que sa poitrine se soulevait… Bien évidement, il regardait son corps au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient tout en tentant d'empêcher le sang de couler de ses vêtements et de se répandre… et bien, juste sous sa cachette.

« Qu- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » bredouilla Droy quand le bout de ses chaussures entra en contact avec le liquide sombre et froid, à présent.

Pour toute réponse, un grognement sourd suivit d'un ricanement s'éleva dans la forêt.

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan. Le terrain était repeint en rouge, l'air était épais et un arôme lourd et douceâtre flottait autour d'eux. Elle sentit Jet et Droy se tendre à côté d'elle, observant avec horreur la chose qui _dégoulinait_ des arbres et formait une flaque poisseuse à terre. Elle se tordit les mains nerveusement.

Elle sentit quelque chose brûler à l'intérieur de son âme et aperçut un mouvement furtif dans les hauteurs de l'arbre dressé devant eux. Elle trébucha dans la brume avant d'avoir pu se rattraper.

« Lev- ! »

Silence.

Son corps se raidit. Un souffle chaud se rependit dans son coup et atteignit sa joue, puis disparut une seconde plus tard. Gémissant, elle se redressa. Elle avait peur, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrai jamais. L'oxygène avait un goût différent, _métallisé_. La magie qui flottait dans l'air n'était pas la sienne, un vent chaud apportait des relents d'une odeur putride, de pourriture et de sang. Mais aussi de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Jet et Droy l'aideraient, ils lui caresseraient les cheveux et la ramèneraient jusqu'à la guilde.

Mais pour ça, elle avait besoin de _le_ trouver !

Quand Levy se retourna, les deux autres membres des Shadow Gear n'étaient nulle part. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses yeux s'agrandir comme des soucoupes et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

« J- Jet ! D- Droy ! » Appela-t-elle dans l'obscurité, ses mains serrant se robe contre son cœur aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front et son cœur se mit à battre de manière erratique. « Les gars, où êtes vous… ?! »

Rien. Même la faune et la flore cessèrent d'existant pendant un instant dans se silence assourdissant.

« Tch. »

Elle hurla et une main surgit de derrière elle pour se plaquer contre sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna de terreur. Oh ça y est. Elle y était. Jet et Droy n'était nulle part, elle était seule perdue au fond des bois, et elle priait silencieusement pour qu'un certain Chasseur de Dragon vienne la sauvé comme il avait pus le faire de nombreuse fois par le passé.

« Toujours une damoiselle en détresse, hein ? »

Son souffle se bloqua sous _sa_ main. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Son bâillon s'ôta lentement de sa bouche et elle fit volte fasse pour se noyer dans un regard de feu rougeoyant. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de tâches, qui en séchant, prenaient une teinte brunâtre, et ses doigts étaient éraflés et ensanglantés. Mais à part ça, il avait l'air d'aller bien, du moins physiquement

« Gajeel… »

Instinctivement, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans son t-shirt. Il inspira profondément, puis cessa de respirer. L'instant d'après Levy se retrouva sur les fesses, levant vers lui un regard blessé.

« Arrête. »

Il fit une pause.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, bordel. Et ne me touche pas. »

Il lui tourna le dos, inspirant une nouvelle bouffée d'air suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende et un violent tremblement parcourut son corps.

« Désolé mais… j'ai besoin de-

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, et son monde devint obscurité.


	2. Instinct

Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l'adapte juste en français. Pour voir l'originale: Maiden par AT0Mx0.

Un baiser signifiait l'amour, la compassion, le désir partagé entre deux personnes qui nourrissent des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Et malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été embrassée avant ça, Levy McGarden savait que ce baiser là ne signifiait rien de tout ça. Le désir brut qui coulait en elle rendait ses lèvres brûlantes et son esprit vide de toutes pensées cohérentes. Il était bestial, sa langue chaude et humide luttait contre la sienne pour dominer, un léger goût cuivré titillant ses papilles gustatives. Elle avait, dans un faible éclair de lucidité, enroulé ses bras autour de son cou une fois de plus, et avant qu'elle ne sache comment, elle c'était retrouvée plaquée contre le tronc d'un arbre, ses jambes encerclant sa taille. Son entrejambe pulsait d'envie alors qu'il pressait délicieusement son aine contre elle. Il planta des baisers rudes le long de son cou et de son épaule, la frottant contre l'arbre. Elle siffla quand l'écorce écorcha sa peau.

« G- Gajeel… » Gémit-elle entre ses lèvres, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Ses coéquipiers avaient mystérieusement disparus, les bois étaient jonchées de preuve dénonçant des _meurtres_ et elle était là, plaqué contre un arbre et pressé contre _son_ corps chaud. Il grogna, et une langue torride vint lécher sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule tout le long de ses bras et faisant fondre ses muscles un à un. « Gajeel, nous- nous devrions arrêter. » fût tout ce que Levy fût capable de dire. Sa seule présence la rendait folle et son cœur battait trois plus vite, comme pour contester ses propos.

Levy le senti s'arrêter brusquement. Ses muscles étaient visiblement tendus, les mains qui quelques instants plus tôt pétrissaient ses fesses étaient juste posées sur ses cuisses et un souffle court s'échappait de ses lèvres. Un silence de mort régnait, comme s'il réfléchissait à ses mots. Le cerveau de Levy recommença à tourner à plein régime. Son comportement étrange avait attisé sa curiosité. Que c'était-il passé ici ? Que faisait-il au milieu de ce… _massacre_ ?

Il inspira bien trop profondément, essayant de reculer sa tête. Quelque chose en lui hurlait de ne pas la laisser partir, de la presser encore plus contre lui et de la baiser tellement fort qu'elle en oublierait toutes ses interrogations. Il pourrait la marquer comme sienne. Il suffirait d'un petit coup de crocs sur cette peau délicieuse et elle serait perdue dans la luxure. Elle le voudrait, elle le _supplierait_ d'être en elle. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Que ce n'était qu'un conte de fée qu'il s'inventait. Il la posa lentement à terre et la bête lui en hurla de colère. Elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, s'accrochant à sa chemise et serrant ses cuisses inconsciemment, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Que, que c'est-il passé ici ? »

Naturellement, il était inévitable qu'elle pose la question. Il marqua une pause. Il se souciait peu de ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. C'était dans sa nature, une partie de lui qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, à cause d'_elle_… Mais sa partie humaine voulait dire quelque chose. Il voulait dire qu'il avait tués des mages inconnus qui menaçaient la ville, qu'il était un héros et que, oui, il méritait bien une chatte comme récompense !

Non, il ne devait pas lui mentir. Il n'en avait rien à faire, alors pourquoi devait-il inventer quoique ce soit ?

« Allez, petite fée. Tu es une fille intelligente. Alors dis-moi, que penses-tu qu'il soit arrivé ici ? » Ah, répondre à une question par une question, il se tapota mentalement le dos pour se féliciter. Il lui laissait un peu de temps avant que le désespoir ne s'abatte sur elle. Il était connu pour ne pas accorder un seul crédit à ce qu'on pensait de lui, en bien comme en mal. Mais il se souciait d'elle, dans son état actuel… Ses yeux de biche papillonnèrent vers lui, encore obscurcies par leur baiser et pourtant tellement innocent, cela remua quelque chose en lui. Et il n'aimait pas ça. C'était inhabituel, ce sentiment. Le muscle dans sa poitrine se resserra et il devint dur pour lui de respirer.

« Je ne sais- » Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux regardant en bas pour observer la scène autour d'elle. Le silence résonna dans ses oreilles, plus fort que tout les hurlements possible. Le dégoût envahit ses grands yeux quand elle les posa finalement dans les siens. « Comment as-tu pu… ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix autrement que _douce_ et _adorable_. Cette femme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il embrassait passionnément il y a quelque instant. Son regard était dur, ses poings serrés dans sa chemise taché de sang. « Connaissais-tu au moins leurs noms ? Avaient-ils de la _famille_ ? Espèce de- ! »

Un grognement monta dans sa gorge et d'un mouvement rapide il épingla ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Sa détermination flancha une seconde avant de le fusiller du regard, elle avait l'air furieuse. Ses sourcils minces se froncèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'une fine ligne. « Familier hein ? » murmura-t-elle sombrement. Sa main serra ses poignets plus fort, lui arrachant un sifflement. « Tu as toujours eu un certain talent pour me clouer aux arbres contre ma volonté. »

Toute la rage, celle qu'il avait mise en bouteille pour son _putain d'amour_ éclata en un million de morceaux tranchant. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent de dégoût, laissant ses crocs briller malicieusement au clair de lune et échappant son ricanement favori. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, hein ? La chienne ne se rendait tout simplement pas compte qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle ! Qu'il était partie pour ne pas se retrouver à la traquer au beau milieu de la nuit, parce que c'est-ce qui arriverait inévitablement. La bête en lui avait choisi Levy. Il s'était enivré de son parfum, même maintenant, alors que la luxure avait laissée place à la rage, son parfum l'envahissait et l'aveuglait de toute pensée humaine. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait contre sa volonté. Et elle non plus. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux tremblant. Un rire sombre s'échappa de sa gorge. _Aboie mais ne mort pas._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Tu n'as pas compris, pas vrai ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante mais sa main se posa sur sa mâchoire et la coupa dans son élan. Tout ce qui était bon en lui était entrain de mourir lentement et il s'accrochait désespérément à sa santé mentale par un mince fil glissant. Il l'étudia dans son moment de passion, sa peau de porcelaine, lisse et douce. Son visage rouge de colère et de désir. Ses cheveux bleus comme le ciel quand le soleil est à son apogée, éparpillés autour de sa tête, encadrant ses jolies yeux. Ses grands yeux qui contenaient une connaissance sans borne. Ses mêmes yeux qui brillaient quand elle lisait des détails intéressant dans ses livres, et il s'était surpris à tombé pour son regard voilé de désir et cette lueur coquine quand elle était sous lui… Il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix mais Gajeel se savait irrévocablement à sa merci. Elle pouvait l'utiliser et abuser de lui à sa guise. Elle pouvait le baiser et le jeter en pâture aux loups affamés dans la seconde suivante, il mourrait heur- _non, il ne pouvait pas_- se rappela-t-il. Il tuerait chaque emmerdeur qui se trouverait entre lui et sa jeune fille (*) aux cheveux bleus. Il la foutrait dans un lit et lui montrerait exactement pourquoi il n'était pas le genre de gars dont on peut se passer.

« Hn. » Il sourit, les piercings sur sa langue tintant doucement quand il les fit courir sur ses dents. « Si tu pense que c'est moi qui est tué ces gens, alors tu as raison. » L'horreur qui traversa son visage lui plut, il s'en nourrit, se penchant sur elle. Son souffle était étonnamment froid. « Tu ne sais foutrement rien de moi. »

« Tu n'es pas un tueur ! »

« C'est là que tu as tort, amour. » ricana-t-il. Un bruit de goutte à goutte se fit entendre, dévalant ses vêtements avant de tomber dans la flaque sombre à ses pieds.

Elle se tut un instant, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang apparaisse. Il l'a regarda, fasciné et ouvrit la bouche pour la nettoyer. La main qui tenait sa mâchoire se resserra et elle eu le souffle coupé. Son esprit s'enflamma quand il se pencha et fit glisser sa langue sur sa bouche. Le Drake ronronnait de satisfaction, applaudissant le goût exquis de la femme qu'il s'était choisi.

« L-Lucy… m'a parlé de Natsu… qu'il était bizarre et… »

Gajeel souffla sur ses lèvres, tirant son visage encore plus près si possible.

« Alors j'ai cherché. » _Les bouquins_, il fronça les sourcils. « Si- si un dragon mâle ignore sa… sa… »

« Sa quoi, fillette ? » Murmura-t-il sombrement contre elle, ses lèvres se pressant presque sur les siennes à chaque syllabe.

Elle déglutit. « Son instinct d'accouplement. » Levy s'arrêta un instant pour voir son visage se reculer légèrement. Sa poitrine se souleva d'un étrange sentiment de fierté. Elle ajouta « il serait entraîné dans une soif de sang incontrôlable jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce que… » Elle fit un geste de la main pour les désigner. Il enleva ses mains et s'écarta de quelques pas. Oh _bien sûr_, elle avait lu à ce sujet. Etant le rat de bibliothèque de l'année. Sa poitrine était de plus en plus serrée, sa peau de plus en plus chaude et il pouvait à peine se contrôler, se retenir de la tirer contre lui et de la défoncer intensément contre cet arbre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, et serra les dents. Elle se frotta les bras, là où une marque rouge se formait sur ses poignets et elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi _tourmenté_. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était imprévisible, chaque mot était lancé sans aucune compassion, il était brut, violent. Ce n'était pas à Gajeel dont elle avait à faire, et au fond, _très, très, très_ au fond… Ca l'excitait.

« Et… » Grinça-t-il, respirant difficilement par le nez. « Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi pourrait bien faire pour m'arrêter, hum ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, guettant chaque réaction. Ses mains attrapèrent le bas de son t-shirt et le passa par-dessus sa tête avec une extrême lenteur. Les branches des arbres créant des ombres complexes sur sa peau laiteuse, et Gajeel sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Elle laissa tomber le vêtement et prit une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux étaient sombres, en contraste avec le bleu de ses cheveux. Le silence battait aux oreilles de Gajeel comme un tambour. Levy savait que son air déterminé n'allait pas tarder à se faire la malle. Il avait l'air captivé par sa chair découverte, le feu dans ses yeux traçait un chemin brûlant sur son corps, la faisant frissonner.

Il grinça des dents et détourna le regard. « Quoi ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? » Cracha-t-elle, ses genoux étaient faibles et une légère teinte envahit ses joues. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Lentement mais sûrement, sa confiance atteignit son maximum. Elle attrapa sa chemise et le força à lui faire face. Elle prit sa main et la passa autour de sa taille, la faisant reposer sur le bas de son dos. Elle se redressa contre lui, ses mains glissant sur son torse, heurtant deux petites bosses au niveau de ses mamelons. _Plus de piercing, hein ?_ Son cœur battait si fort sous ses doigts qu'elle lui adressa un sourire sournoisement ravi. Elle savait qu'elle était en danger, elle savait qu'il pourrait lâcher prise à tout moment et la prendre sans remord, mais le sentiment de contrôle coulait dans ses veines et elle glissa une de ses mains derrière elle pour saisir le fermoir de son soutien-gorge.

« Non. » Croassa-t-il, le visage grave. Son front clouté était plissé et ses yeux erraient sur l'herbe tachée. Lentement, une main saisit son visage et le força à la regarder. Il se pencha en avant, son bras l'attirant contre lui. Elle sentit la chaleur se raviver entre ses cuisses quand il chuchota contre son oreille, « Sauf si tu veux faire un tour en enfer, petite fille. »

Elle déglutit, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et plongeant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs, les tirants légèrement.

« Le puissant Kurogane no Gajeel se soucis des sentiments de quelqu'un autre que lui-même ? Je suis touchée. »

Il posa une main derrière sa tête, l'inclinant sur le côté, tandis que l'autre la tenait étroitement serrée contre lui. « Tu le seras. » murmura-t-il avant de percer la peau délicate de son cou de ses canines. Une douleur lancinante fit surface, avant d'être balayée par une vague de plaisir telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement sourd, un bruit qu'elle ne se serrait jamais imaginée faire. Tout son corps semblait s'enflammer.

_Baise-là, baise-là, baise-là ! _Son âme hurlait, lui serrant l'aine. Il réussi à s'arrêter avant de la déchiqueter, retirant ses dents à la hâte. Elle haletait comme une chienne en chaleur, tremblante et gémissante. Il ne pouvait pas attendre, plus maintenant. Il trancha son soutien-gorge d'un geste vif.

« Oh ! »

Ses protestations furent étouffées, et elle fut conduite vers l'arbre avant d'être retournée et d'avoir le visage appuyer contre le tronc, ses mains griffant l'écorce. Gajeel saisit avidement son cul entre ses mains et pressa son entre jambe contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa longueur à travers ses vêtements, et elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise et d'impatience. Il se pencha sur elle, sa bouche à son oreille.

« Prête, amour ? »

Deux cris de protestations furent étouffés par les fourrés quand elle souffla « Oui. »

* En anglais le terme utilisé est « Maiden », il signifie « jeune fille » dans le sens «fille vierge ».


End file.
